Alone
by snake-sister12
Summary: A rumor starts spreading about Malik’s past, and his friends turn on him. He starts feeling alone, and can’t talk to anyone about his pain.
1. The Fight

Alone ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A rumor starts spreading about Malik's past, and his friends turn on him. He starts feeling alone, and can't talk to anyone about his pain. ~~~~~ Hi again, it's me snake-sister12. This is the second fic that is not humor that I am writing, the other one is a poem about Seto Kaiba, it's in my profile. Anyways, I'm really sorry if this fic isn't very good, please no flames, but constructive criticism is accepted. I am personally a Malik fan, so to everyone else who is also- I'M SORRY THAT I'M DOING THIS TO MY LITTLE MALIK-CHAN! Anyways, here's the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's POV:  
  
I remember that day clearly. The one where everyone started to hate me. I don't know why, but they still do. After all, though, it has only been a week. But it feels like forever. Before I get ahead of myself, let me tell you the full story:  
  
It all started that Wednesday. I live near Domino High School, so I walked to and from school. It was a beautiful autumn day, the sun was shining, and the temperature was about 70. So it was pretty pleasant to walk that morning. The only bad part was the slightly gray clouds in the distance, which threatened to erupt into a storm.  
  
I got to school pretty early, as I usually do, about ten minutes before the bell rang to let us in. I saw Bakura, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan in a group by the steps, talking. I waved to them and walked over.  
  
"Hi," I said brightly. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, man, I just, um, forgot to do my math homework." Said Joey.  
  
"Again?" I asked, pulling out my own. We were learning trigonometry, and it was very painstaking, but since I am a straight A student, I didn't mind giving him my answers.  
  
Joey grinned. "Thanks." He said.  
  
"So what's new with yo-" Yugi started, but then cut off and stared.  
  
I turned. It was this big group of bullies. There were at least five of them. Yugi, being practically a bully magnet, hid behind us. I wasn't really that much as a magnet as Yugi, but I sometimes get picked on. Not much, though, and anyways, I know how to defend myself if the time ever comes.  
  
The group turned. The biggest (and ugliest) guy looked at us. His name was Jason (A/N, I apologize if anyone reading this fic is named Jason!)  
  
All five started towards us. Yugi was really terrified, and I knew it because he was shaking. I heard Tristan mutter to him "Don't worry, you'll be OK." I didn't quite know how much that would mean to Yugi, considering it was five huge bullies against- well, us.  
  
The 'leader' stopped about one foot away from Tristan. But Tristan stood his ground.  
  
"Move it," the bully grunted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? Are you sure about that?"  
  
Suddenly (and I mean suddenly, because it all happened as fast as lightning) Jason reached out his arm and shoved Tristan down to the side. Tristan fell hard, and Tea screamed.  
  
The bully's cronies stepped behind the leader. He grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and was about to punch him when Joey came flying- yes, *flying*- out of no where and shoved Jason hard, right in the ribs.  
  
At first, the bully looked surprised. Then anger crossed his face as he (slowly) realized what the blond had done. He got up, and turned around to still face Yugi, ignoring Joey as two more bullies ganged up on Joey.  
  
Yugi was standing there, cornered by Jason. I had to think fast. It was either waste time going for a teacher and let one of my best friends get beat up, or help Yugi and forget about the teacher. I chose the latter.  
  
"Tea!" I yelled "Go for a teacher! Hurry!" I yelled as I tried to figure out where Jason's weak spot was. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't figure it out.  
  
I had to think fast. I didn't know how long it would take for Tea to find a teacher, so I just did what my instincts told me. I reared back, and getting as much force as possible, punched Jason as hard as I could in his temple.  
  
It had worked- well, sort of-! At least Yugi was safe, but now I had one big, fat, and ugly problem on my hands. Jason dived towards me and I dodged, sending him flying to the ground. Needless to say, he was VERY angry by then. We started fighting, basically just punching and kicking. I didn't know how long I could go for, though, because I have actually never been in a fight before, much less in one with someone about twice my weight.  
  
We heard footsteps and yelling, but I just shrugged it off. I had one ulterior motive- to teach these guys not to mess with me and my friends. But I was running out of energy and I knew I was bleeding and possibly had a broken wrist, as it hurt like hell.  
  
I was about to use up the last of my strength to give one last blow, when I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away. My stomach turned over, but my heart soared. Someone was stopping the fight!  
  
My heart stopped mid-soar, though, as I saw who was pulling Jason back- the principal. Which meant that we were in some pretty deep trouble.  
  
The principal and vice principal walked us down the hallway to the nurse's office. After she had patched us up, we both had to sit down in the office. The principal asked us each what happened. I told him what happened- even the parts that really made me feel guilty. When Jason was asked to recollect *his* side of the story, he told it a little differently. Ok, so maybe little was an understatement.  
  
"Well, me and my friends were walking to the doors, when Tristan shoved me. I said 'excuse me', but Joey started pushing me too. Then Yugi and Malik decided to gang up on me and my friends, so I had no choice but to defend myself!"  
  
'Bull', I thought. I hope the principal isn't so thick as to believe this stuff!  
  
Our principal made us wait in the office for about five minutes while he and the vice decided what our punishment should be. I looked over at Jason. He just sat there smirking. I saw red. If I was going to be expelled because of him and his cock-and-bull stories, then he would really regret it.  
  
"Well," the principal said, walking into the office with the vice. "We have decided that for two reasons, one being that Malik's version of the story seems more truthful, as it puts him in blame too, and two being that Jason has already been suspended before for fighting, that Malik is telling the truth. However, rules are rules, and can't be bent or broken, no matter who the student is, or what the reason, so we have decided this: Jason gets suspended for one week, and Malik for three days, as this is his first time fighting. I will be calling your guardians to pick you up, so go get your things and wait here."  
  
We both went back outside and grabbed our backpacks. Then we sat back down in the office.  
  
I was really worried. What would Isis say? I mean, I know that she is my sister, not my mom, but she'll still be mad. Oh well. If I just explain what happened to her, maybe she'll understand.  
  
Both of our guardians arrived at the same time. As I was getting up to leave with Isis, I heard Jason mutter this threat to me:  
  
"You'll regret this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Oooooohhhhhhhhh, a cliffy! Yayers! Anyways, please review, and also please R&R DarkSpellCaster's story, Revenge! It is a great fic, and she hasn't gotten many reviews, but she defiantly deserves them! Thanks!  
  
Yami J- All flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make s'mores. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, s'mores.  
  
J- O_oUUU Um, anyways, if you haven't already please read my other fics, if you ask me, my best one so far is Sleep-Over With A Lemony Twist not really. It's not yaoi, because I don't really like yaoi, but please review!!! 


	2. The Truth

J-Hi again, it's me!  
  
Yami J- Well, no duh!  
  
J- Shut up!!! Just for that, you have to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami J- Grrrrrrr, I HATE mortals.  
  
J- O_oU  
  
Yami J- snake-sister12 does not own Yu-gi-oh, and if she did, Rah, Osirus, and Obelisk, please, please PLEASE save us all!  
  
J- You got that right!  
  
Anyways, here is the second chap of Alone. And if you haven't already, please R&R my other fics, or at least Revenge by DarkSpellCaster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Malik's POV  
  
I rode home with Isis in her car. It obviously didn't take very long. When we got back to our house, she and I sat down, and I told her the whole story, minus the threat that Jason said. She didn't seem angry, and she even said that she didn't blame me for what I did. I was very grateful.  
  
After we had talked, I decided to go up to my room. I kept thinking about Jason's words.  
  
You'll regret this.  
  
I didn't know what he meant by that, or if he even meant anything at all. I wouldn't put it past Jason to act on his threat, but I also kept thinking that he was just trying to scare me.  
  
I pondered this for a couple of hours. Then I went downstairs to get some lunch. I was starving, even though it was only 11:46.  
  
I opened the refrigerator and peered inside. I grabbed some turkey meat and made myself a sandwich.  
  
As I took my sandwich to my room, I kept thinking and thinking about those words.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Three days later, my suspension was finally up. I was very happy, as sitting around, not wanting to do anything but think does get very boring after a while. I really wanted to see my friends again, because none came to visit me, or even called me once. At first I thought this was strange, but I'm pretty positive that they have very busy schedules.  
  
I walked to school that Monday. I saw Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, and Joey where we usually meet up before (and sometimes after) school. They were talking, and looked deep in conversation, so I didn't feel too bad when I called out to them and no one looked up.  
  
I walked over to the group. "Hi guys," I said again.  
  
Tea looked up at me. But only Tea.  
  
"Oh, um, hi Malik. What's up?" she looked very uncomfortable. I had no idea why.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just glad to be back in school and all and-"  
  
"Listen, Malik," Tristan said, finally making eye contact with me. "We, well, don't really want you hanging around with us anymore."  
  
I felt my stomach do a triple flip, and my heart started beating faster. At first I was confused, but then I put two and two together. "Look," I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice, "if this is about the fight with Jason, I only did it to try to make sure that Yugi won't get picked on by bullies anymore. I didn't plan on fighting him or anything, but I just couldn't sit on the sidelines and watch some moron beat up my friend."  
  
At this point, Tristan was starting to look even more uncomfortable. I didn't fully understand what was going on.  
  
"It's not that," spoke up Joey. "It's, well, about your whole past. We just feel, well, really uncomfortable around someone who, well."  
  
He trailed off. I stood there, speechless, fighting back tears. I didn't think that my past was very bad. I mean, I now have my yami under control, and it's not as if *I* actually killed my father. But then realization struck.  
  
*You'll regret this* Jason has said. And he meant it. So now he was starting to spread rumors- or possibly all the gory facts- about my past.  
  
I wanted to say something to defend myself. But I just couldn't bring my self to actually talk. The bell rang and my used to be friends tuned and walked away, leaving me there to dwell in my thoughts. I just couldn't take this anymore.  
  
I felt a presence. One that I hadn't felt since Battle City. It felt like all my anger and hate and loneliness was forming together, to make something. Something that threatened to escape me. But I wasn't scared. I knew he couldn't come out. Not unless Rishid was unconscious, and I knew for a fact that he wasn't. I ran inside the school, with my feelings all tangled up and tumbling inside me.  
  
I don't quite know how I made it through that day. I just went to my classes, and didn't really pay attention. I was alone.  
  
I sit next to my friends in most of my classes. It was hell having to be so close to those that I am miles away from right now.  
  
By the end of the day, it was raining. Just a slight drizzle. But as I walked on, it turned into a bigger storm. The rain was coming down fairly hard. I looked up and saw Yugi getting into a car with his grandpa on the driver's side. Usually Yugi would ask me if I needed a ride. But not today. Never again.  
  
As I walked home, I did a lot of thinking (I decided to walk at a very slow pace, as I had no where to go today). I thought about school, home, anything to keep my mind off my friends. But eventually, they crept into my thoughts. My heart ached just thinking about them. It hurt to remember the good times. It stung to remember the bad.  
  
And by the time I got home, it was raining hard enough that Isis didn't see my tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for the second chap, if anyone has any ideas for the third, please say so in a review. Also, please check out my other fics and DarkSpellCaster's fic, that girl has true talent! Anyways, I might be kinda busy, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but oh well. Ja- ne! 


	3. Hardships

Hello again, and welcome to the third chappy of Alone! I'm really glad that all of you reviewed, if you hadn't I would have taken this story down! Anyways, to answer any questions that my beloved reviewers asked me: ~~~~~~~~~ Lilyqueen777- Ya, I guess Yugi probably wouldn't have walked away, but, hey, I need and outline lol. I can't tell you what Malik will do abut the rumors, though, because I don't know. Or maybe I do know, and I just don't want to give it away.*evil grin*  
  
Yami J- No, you just don't know.  
  
J- Oh, shut up. I'm gonna make you do the disclaimer again.  
  
Yami J- *eye twitch* snake-sister12 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if she makes me do the disclaimer one more time, she will never see the light of day again.  
  
J- O_oUUU Anyways, BIIIIIIIIIIG huggle to my first reviewer, Bakuralover8691, and because of her, I made the last part of my chappy funny. You know, the part where my yami makes marshmallows with the flames that I receive for s'mores? *crickets chirp* Good, glad you remember it. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
A/N: //= Yami to Yugi /= Yugi to Yami  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's POV That night as I tried to sleep, I kept thinking about my so-called friends. I had no idea why they believed what Jason was telling them, but all the same I wanted to talk to them. After one sleepless night, I went to school feeling like hell, ready to confront my friends.  
  
"Hi," I said cautiously. I didn't know what they would do, whether it would be gang up on me or ignore me. Either way, I was in my own little fight or flight mode.  
  
They kept their backs turned away from me, pretending I wasn't there.  
  
"Hi?" I said again, still ready to run.  
  
Joey turned. Hey, at least I was making progress.  
  
"Can't you take a hint, man?" he said as if we were never friends.  
  
I just stood there. After five crucial seconds, Joey turned on his heal and walked away. The rest followed suit. Yugi looked back, and for a second, I swore that I saw something flash behind his eyes, as if something was lurking there. (A/N, don't own Harry Potter.)  
  
But that was it. He also walked away to leave me to my very confused thoughts.  
  
Was that Yami? I didn't know, but maybe Yami at least felt pity for me. I hoped so. Then maybe he could convince Yugi to not ignore me, or at least not to believe those stupid rumors that were flying around.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
//Aboui, why did you just do that?//  
  
/Do what?/  
  
//Ignore Malik like that.//  
  
/Because he deserves it./  
  
//No he doesn't.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//No one deserves to be treated like that. Do you think it's fair that your acting like you never knew him?//  
  
/To me, yeah./  
  
//Well, what about him?//  
  
/What about him?/  
  
//Do you think it's fair that you're pretending that he just plain fell off the face of this earth even after he stood up for you like that?//  
  
I stopped. Yami had a point. But still, he didn't understand.  
  
/Yes. For some things./  
  
//Like what? A few stupid rumors?//  
  
/Rumors? I don't think so, Yami. More like gory facts, to be honest./  
  
//Facts? Can you prove them?//  
  
/He killed his own father! I think that's proof enough-/  
  
//No, his yami did. You and I both know that Malik has no control over when his yami comes out, unless Rishid is unconscious, and when his yami *does* come out, he has no idea what his yami is doing, much less if it's right or wrong. Just think about it Yugi.//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//Malik needs a true friend now more then ever. How would you feel if someone that used to be your best friend suddenly ignored you for some stupid rumors?//  
  
/Ok, I guess I see your point./  
  
//Good. Please, Yugi, just reach out to him and you'll see what I mean.//  
  
/Ok, I will. Now I have to get to class. See you, Yami./  
  
//Bye, aboui.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi again, I'm sorry it was so short, but it's hard to find time to update when you have no good ideas and when you have to practice your full set of drums 24/7, because the beats are so fricken hard. anyways, I hoped you liked it, I'm mostly going to be updating on Fridays after school, so the new chapters will be up by Saturday, and if I don't I'm really really sorry. Please R&R this chap and maybe some other fics that I wrote, if you want to. Oh, and also, if you have any ideas, please tell them to me because my mind is like a balloon. It started out all big and blown up with ideas, and then it went whoooooooooooooooooosh and all my ideas went bye- bye. I have a basic plot forming in my mind, but it's not very detailed and can fit some other ideas, and also, I'm really sorry that I made Yami sound like Tea, but oh well, what can ya do? I know! REVIEW! 


	4. The Note

J- Ok, so maybe this chapter took a couple more days than as I promised.I am truly, truly sorry. I have been busy beyond belief, and with the holidays coming I thought that I could have sometime to write some chaps. wrong. Oh well, here's the disclaimer.  
  
Yami J- if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd make Malik the main character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
That day, I walked home alone, no surprise there. But the odd thing was was that Yugi didn't seem to be ignoring me as much as everyone else. Maybe I had been right about Yami feeling sorry for me. I hoped so.  
  
I started getting the hints right after Yugi turned away. There was just this look in his eyes that his spirit wasn't in his body for a while there. I guessed that he and Yami went to the soul room to converse.  
  
Getting home was an ordinary time. I went to my room and did my homework. I had so little of it, which made me sad. It seems that the only thing to keep me going is homework. I have nothing else to do in my spare time, so my mind constantly wonders back towards my friends. Lately, I've been going to the park to try to meditate and clear my mind of all my worries. It's very hard.  
  
The reason I've been into meditation so much is because I have read some books lately about witchcraft. I find it all very fascinating, about how your pure rage can protect you and the ones you love. The only problem is, is you have to first master how to store this rage for later use. Hey, I figure even if it isn't real, it's worth a try as a back-up plan. In fact, I believe it's real. My whole family history dates back about 5,000 years. I have read books about ancient Egypt and they have constantly made reference to ancient magic used back then. This way, if Isis doesn't like what I'm doing, I can always make up some weird lie about wanting to learn more about our family history..  
  
Pondering this made me want to go to the park real bad. So I grabbed a light jacket and called to Isis where I'm going.  
  
Arriving at the park, I immediately went to a tree, basically the only one with its leaves still on and green. Automatically, I grabbed onto a branch and climbed up.  
  
I sat on my usual perch, which is about the middle of the tree. Now, this tree is BIG and the middle takes you about 25-30 feet off the ground, so it's no laughing matter if you fall. Not that is easy to fall. The branches are about one and a half feet in diameter, so unless you really try, you can't exactly fall off.  
  
Looking over the park, I saw some movement in a near-by bush. I jumped from the tree to get a closer look. What I saw made me freeze in my tracks. Now, I am a snake lover, and can identify about any kind of snake, which basically made the problem here. In the bush, there was a black snake. It slithered towards me, and I saw that its body was all black, no other colors on it whatsoever. Now, an all black snake can be one of three species- either an indigo snake, which don't like to bite, a rainbow snake, which is harmless, or a black adder, more commonly known as a death adder.  
  
Seeing that the snake (which had just crawled into the sunshine) didn't change from black to something that resembles and oil slick, or a deep purple, my guess was that it was a death adder.  
  
But there was only one problem. death adders are only found in and around Egypt. And they have a bad temper, so if they get cornered, prepare to get a very venomous, very painful, and very DEADLY bite. Seeing as the snake was backed up against a fence and a couple of bushes on either side of it, and I was the only thing moving, therefore I was the only way out..  
  
My first instinct was to run. Then I remembered that it would chase me, because I was moving. So I started backing away as slowly as possible. The death adder flexed its neck muscles, but didn't strike.  
  
As soon as I was a good twenty or so feet away from the snake, I ran flat- out and climbed the tree as fast as I could. I went all the way to the top, because death adders aren't very good climbers.  
  
And that's when I found it- the note. The note that changed my whole life. I swept away the rock holding it down so the wind didn't blow it away, and picked it up. I unfolded it, and read the words that gave me hope:  
  
~ Malik; You know me, and I know you. I am not going to say my name in case this note falls in the wrong hands. I know that Jason was just spreading stupid rumors that I was extremely dumb to believe. I am willing to help you out and be your friend. I don't have a plan, but we can work one out together. Meet me at the library at 5:00 today and I will reveal who I am. If you don't come, that's ok, but you might regret it for the rest of your life. ~  
  
And that was all. I knew that I had at least one friend in the world. Checking my watch, I realized that I only had an hour to get down to the library and get a friend. I ran blindly, thinking that nothing could go bad that day.  
  
Oh, how wrong I was.  
  
Just as I was reaching the street with the library on it, I felt a weird jolt in my stomach. My head started pounding, and I couldn't seem to move my limbs. I tried to yell for help, but only a low, raspy voice came out of my mouth, saying nothing that I could understand.  
  
And that's when I realized it.  
  
Somewhere, somehow, Rishid was unconscious.  
  
And somehow, I had to revive him before my time was up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- Well, how did you like it? I know I'm kinda dragging the story line, but trust me, everything in this chapter has to do with something later in the story. Please read and review!!! 


	5. Death Adder

Oh. My. God. I can't believe it took me this long just to update this fic! I am truly sorry! Over Christmas break, I got a serious case of writer's block, and then after break, I was bombarded with homework!!!! After that, my laptop got a virus! Then, I kinda forgot about this fic, and one day I got an email saying I got another review, so the next day I wrote this chapter during study hall. Thank you very, very, VERY much, Sour Green Apple, or else this fic wouldn't've been updated until this summer!  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, do you think I'd be writing crappy fan fiction for it?!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How? How was I going to find Rishid if my yami was taking over? But then, a thought came to me: whenever my yami took control, he always tried to kill Rishid. Therefore, he would find Rishid anyways. But the problem would be me trying to revive Rishid. This was going to be difficult.  
  
My yami had started walking. He knew where Rishid was. They were bound together by ancient but powerful magick. It also worked as a tracking device, so the one always knows where the other is. How convenient.  
  
It feels weird to be walking but my being able to move your legs. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we were at a house far on the other side of town.  
  
My yami walked in the house. Just like that. He just plain pushed the door open and walked in without a second thought (literally). Rishid was on the floor unconscious. It looked as if he had slipped on the sleek tiles.  
  
Marik kneeled next to him and took out the Millennium Rod. I didn't know what to do, so on impulse, I sent a scream across the mind link. It worked. Marik went out of his way to let out a string of curses, then he put up his mental defenses.  
  
Just then, there was a crashing sound. Marik started cursing again, and, after looking to see what the noise was and finding nothing, he pulled the knife out of the Millennium Rod.  
  
Marik held it way above his head, and it was actually coming down towards Rishid when there was a loud scream. I was frightened, and even more so when I realized that it was coming from my own mouth-ok, *his* own mouth.  
  
Not being able to feel what he feels, I started trying to see what had happened. It didn't take long, though, because Marik looked down at his ankle, which I realized was bleeding-badly. After examining his ankle for a few seconds, Marik then looked up and across the room.  
  
As I looked, my stomach gave a jolt, like missing a step unexpectedly while going down stairs. It was the death adder I had seen in the park, coiled up across the room, with its neck spread out and markings on its neck like a king cobra's. But wait, death adders aren't cobras. I blinked, and when I looked back, there was a cobra staring back instead of the death adder. But I had just seen it, I know I had.  
  
Marik got up, the Millennium Rod glowing blood-red in his fury. He started across the room towards the snake. It started to hiss. Its fangs were red from the bite, and there was pure hatred in its eyes. I figured it could tell the difference from me and Marik. Thank Rah.  
  
I realized that if it had bit Marik, then it must've been on my side, not his. In all the confusion, Marik's metal defenses had gone down again, so I said through the link:  
  
"Marik, don't go near it, don't hurt it!"  
  
With that he replied, "Shut up, Malik, I'll do whatever I damn please, you can't stop me!"  
  
As he finished his threat, I got an idea.  
  
"Watch me." I sent over the link.  
  
Marik stopped just feet from the snake in confusion of what I had just said. He was about to retort to it when he went flying halfway across the room and hit the wall, courtesy of me.  
  
"You've bossed me around for that last time, Marik, I'm not going to put up with it anymore!" I gathered all my strength and will power, and picked up my left leg, and gave Rishid a kick. It sounds mean, but it worked.  
  
Rishid started stirring. As he opened his eyes, Marik was confined back to the Millennium Rod, and I got control of my body again.  
  
Rishid sat up, and looked around in confusion.  
  
"My house! What happened!?!"  
  
I explained to him how he had been unconscious and how Marik tried to kill him. Then, I told him about the snake. When I was done with that, I looked at my watch. I had only ten minutes to get back to the library and meet the person.  
  
After muttering a hurried good-bye to Rishid, I flat-out ran as fast as I could to the library. When I got there, with three minutes to spare, I caught my breath. I walked around the side of the old building and waited by a tree where people usually meet. I kept looking around, and finding no one. After five minutes, I became aware of the pain in my ankle. I looked down to see a scar. Wow, that sure healed fast!  
  
After ten minutes, I figured that someone was playing a mean trick on me, and was about to leave.  
  
It was then I saw a figure running towards me..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Aren't I evil, not telling you who Malik's only friend is???  
  
Yami J- No, not really considering that *you* don't even know it.  
  
J- Which brings me to my next point. In your review, will you pretty please vote for who you want to be Malik's only friend? If no one votes, I have a back-up, but I really want to have the readers decide. Thankies!!!! 


	6. Prophesies Revealed

Holy crap! It's been a while since I've updated... I won't bore you with excuses because I have a lot of them, but I do apologize for the lack of updating. Anyway, I just got a couple of reviews, in which I was called an evil meanie... sniffle. Ehehe, anyway, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... well, last time I checked, I didn't. Checks again. Sigh, I still don't own it... maybe now? Nope... how about now...  
  
The person kept running towards me.  
  
As he got closer, I could see who it was.  
  
"Yugi!" I exclaimed. "It was you all along?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and managed to sputter out "And Yami," before he bent down to catch his breath.  
  
"So... do you have a plan on how to get out of this mess?" I asked him.  
  
Yugi finally caught his breath and said, "Actually, Yami does. He said there's some book on it in the library. I have no idea how he found out, though, considering this library is a little after his time..."  
  
"No kidding..." I said. "Um, anyway, does he know exactly where the book is, or do we have to search for it?" I asked, digging the toe of my sneaker into the soft dirt.  
  
When I looked up again, I saw the Yugi had transformed into Yami.  
  
"Yes, Malik. I know exactly where the book is. Just follow me."  
  
Without another word, he walked right into the library.  
  
We walked down some steps to the children's' section, and then proceeded to the very back of it. There was a wall there that had a door marked Employees Only.  
  
With not so much as a glance, Yami walked through the door. I trailed behind, a little less at ease than he was.  
  
We had walked right into a dim room, where there were stacks of books with broken binding, tapes with the film torn, and scratched CD's. On one wall there was a pile of boxes. The top one wasn't closed. Yami started unpiling the boxes, and handed the first one to me. In it there was an array of brand new books that needed to be tagged still. Wondering what on earth these new books could have to do with anything, I set the box down and returned my gaze to Yami.  
  
Yami had moved aside the remaining two boxes and was now kneeling on the floor, staring at the wall. A couple of thoughts flitted across my mind, the first one being that he had gone completely crazy.  
  
Just then, he pressed part of the wall, and a small door swung open. It was about two feet by two feet. Yami squeezed through it, and motioned for me to do the same.  
  
We ended up in a tunnel with a normal sized ceiling. After about two minutes of walking, we came to a staircase. Above the stairs hung a sign in Egyptian hieroglyphics.  
Yami must have seen my confused face, because he translated the sign for me.  
  
He said:  
  
In here lies the books of prophesies  
Of which only royal blood can seek  
  
It was then I remembered that Yami used to be a pharaoh.  
  
As we descended the stairs, I wondered how some old prophecies could answer my questions.  
  
When we got to the bottom of the stairs, it was totally dark. I heard Yami rummaging around for something. Then the room was lit, and I saw Yami holding a torch.  
  
In the middle of the room, a very dusty book sat on a faded purple pillow. Yami picked up the book carefully, and then opened it.  
  
In fairly neat handwriting was a table of contents. It was all in hieroglyphics. Yami then turned to a page, and started reading out loud:  
  
"Since the dawn of time, there has been a greater evil than we can ever imagine. It is said that the one who could vanquish it must be a grave keeper by blood. This certain person, or 'chosen one' as you may, will have a hard life, but not be an adult. The great evil will come to him by starting out as something small, but will then grow bigger. There may be other things to help him on his quest, but he alone can only destroy the evil. There would be no point in looking for this evil, as the evil shall come to him.  
  
"Don't you see, Malik?" asked Yami. "This prophesy is talking about you!"  
  
"No way!" I scoffed. "That's impossible. Almost anyone could fit that description. What makes you so sure it's me?"  
  
"Allow me to finish reading. 'Alone and friendless, the 'chosen one' will have only one weapon. The legendary Millennium Rod.'"  
  
Those words hit me full force. 'The legendary Millennium Rod.' That's mine. I took the Rod out of my back pocket, and held it. How could it help me? I wondered. Sure, it has a knife, and mind control, but both of those don't seem like great weapons against evil.  
  
But then, another thought crept into my mind. I couldn't fully grasp it, though.  
  
"Malik?" asked Yami. "I think we should get going now."  
  
I nodded, trying to clear my head and to figure out what that though was. I kept thinking as I walked up the stairs, back through the trapdoor, and out of the library, where I said a good-bye to Yami and Yugi. I walked home, only sort of paying attention to what I was doing, and then locked myself in my room. I was so tired that I laid on my bed fully clothed and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I sat straight up, finally realizing what the thought had been.  
  
The rod as my only weapon... but what about that snake? The more I thought about it, the better I realized that whenever I saw the snake, the rod wasn't present. In the park, the rod wasn't there, at Rishid's house, the rod was... wait, it was there. Unless...  
  
I tried to scan my memory, and that's when I realized that when I looked down to Marik's hand, the rod was blood-red... but it looked different. Marik's hand must have been covered in blood! That wasn't the rod I saw, it was his hand!  
  
Finally figuring out that the rod has another power, I felt exhausted, and fell back onto my bed and fell asleep.  
  
Well, there's the sixth chappie, please tell how you liked it! 


End file.
